The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding embodiments of the invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Marine components and/or sensors such as, but not limited to, depth transducers, GPS receivers, temperature sensors, moisture sensors, proximity sensors, weather sensors and autopilots (hereinafter called “marine components”) have conventionally been connected together with or to other equipment for interfacing or information transmission using application-specific wires, in particular, application-specific wires.
Similar issues and problems exist in other problem domains outside the marine area. Thus, there exists a need for better linking components together of all types and for a wide variety of problem domains.
Therefore, a need exists for a more advanced solution that can perform an expanded set of tasks at an improved rate of performance over conventional devices found in the prior art.